A interruption
by jrose5607
Summary: A small story about Peal and Amethyst where Amethyst accidentally finds a video that's...very...smutty
1. A weird video

Amethyst was watching a strange video on a phone that she has found. The video was about some man wearing a cow boy hat saying weird and waky shit.  
Amethyst was about to turn off the phone until she heard a someone speaking. "Amethyst what are you doing?" Before Amethyst got the chance to say anything the video cut her off.

"I cAme so MUCH" Pearl looked at Amethyst with disbelife and repeated to say "WHAT ARE YOU WATCHING AMETHYST!?" Her voice sounded very mad and angry

Amethyst shrugged and rolled her eyes "I don't know...I found it on the internet" Just before Pearl could respond the phone played another scream " I'M SO HARD OH MY GOSSHHHHH"

Pearl just looked at Amethyst and she looked completely stun and couldn't even say anything.

Amethyst quickly responded to Pearl silence saying " It's not what it sounds like!" But before she coud finish her sentence the video interupted her

"MY DICK COULD BUST IRON AND PUSSY"

Pearl just stayed silent still not knowing what to do in this situation

"Ok P I know this sounds bad BUT if you would look at the screen you can see that nothing bad is happen-" The phone interupted her again

"PLEASE DADDY FASTER, HARDER"

Amethyst turned around and was about to pause the video until she saw a very...lude thing happening on screen

Amethyst face turned dark purple "I uhh...I din't think this website was allow to show shit like that..."

Pearl quickly took Amethyst phone away and without even saying anything she cleared Amethyst browsing history

Pearl then kiss Amethyst forhead "You poor thing...There's only ONE logical thing to do"

The small Amethyst responded with "Burn the device?"

Pearl made a small laugh and smiled "No...WE SMOKE AND TRY TO FORGET THIS HAPPEND!"

Pearl quickly took out a cigerate but before she could take out a lighter Amethyst took the cigerate away

"NO...last time I let you smoked you became a total bitc- I mean umm...female dog?"

Pearl gived a very angry look to Amethyst "Well looks like I need it to tame your kinks!"

Amethyst made a small blush and made a small grin "Kinks? Pearl the video IS JUST A GUY HUMPING A PHONE...I DIDN'T ACTUALLY THINK HE WAS GONNA FUCK IT"

The tall angry bird mama screamed at Amethyst "I CAN'T TRUST IT AND KINK SHAMING IS MY KINK"

Amethyst made a large grin and looks at Pearl more cherfully "Ok i'll make sure to tell everyone that's your kink"

"Okay and I'll tell people you like to FUCK tech" Pearl made a small evil grin at Amethyst

The small quartz soldier made a small laugh "That's not really my kink p" Amethyst takes the phone from Pearl and reverses the video. "As you can clearely see the first 20 minutes of the video is actually a animation about a game and it's a comedy...but then this shit happend at 20:53...soooo I didn't think there was gonna be porn of someone fucking a Xbox" The small girl made a grin knowing that she has won this little battle.

Pearl was about to say something to Amethyst but then the video cuts her off

"I CAME"

Amethyst made a small blush and quickly looks back at Pearl

Pearl turned around and looked really mad at Amethyst for some reason "...Just so you know I don't have kinks, HELL I DON'T EVEN HAVE ANYTHING DOWN HERE BUT CODE!"

The small soldier looked at Pearl "Huh really?"

Pearl didn't made any movement for a good 4 seconds until she took off her pants in front of Amethyst

Amethyst looked at Pearl "Area" but there was nothing there...only a blue light

Pearl quickly pulled her pants back up and turn around to face Amethyst

"Huh...well that dosn't mean you don't have kinks...I mean to be fair your kink could be licking some pussy"

Pearl made a small blush as she was not expecting Amethyst to say that "Look all I wated was a nice house and some coffee in the morning, sitting on the porch with...Rose" As she slowly said those words she seem to become very...sad.

Amethyst saw Pearl sad face and try to take a step back of where this conversation was going "I know, I know, I was just joking with you P"

Pearl blush slowly faded away "...Well I guess we all have some kinks...I wanted to have coffee and you wanted to get fuck by Greg"

After hearing what Pearl just said the Amethyst just laughed as if that was the most funny thing she heard in her entire life. Pearl looked at Amethyst confused but after a few seconds she started to laugh with her

"HAHAHAHAHA...P I'm gonna be honest...I would never fuck a human...mostly because I like living...besides Greg would be to busy fucking his trucks to actually do anything"

"Nah...I think Greg took that girl I got the number off of at that wild party we went to" Pearl slowly sipped on her coffe " There ain't no rest for a Pearl...but no seriously why did you like Greg?"

" P love is a strong word...it was more of a infatuation for 2 seconds"

Pearl glared at amethyst before saying " It was actually for 10 years..."

The small girl made a huge smile "Correction P...it was only 2 years...the other 8 years was more of a brother and sister thing"

Pearl kept glaring at the small gem "Uh huh...Well I hope you never do that to me, then I'll have to go easier on you"

Amethyst looked very confused at what the giant gem said "Umm...do what to you?"

"Have a lovey dovey faze with me like what you did with Gregory"

Amethyst simply made a loud laugh "Trust me I'll probably never do that...but now I think about it...I could possibly do it just to annoy you"

"Try me there is only one person who can get me to blush

Amethyst took Pearl little challange and tried to think of the best pickup line she could think of "Hmmmm...Are you a camera? Because every time I look at you I smile"

Pearl made a bright blue blush and looked at Amethyst in disbelife and before Amethyst could say anything she walked out the front door

Amethyst hold in her laugh with all of her migh "See I can make you blush too P...P?"  



	2. A weird thought

The long tall gem was walking around the on the sunny and relaxing beach. The waves were calm, and there wasn t a cloud to be seen. I swear Amethyst needs to grow up! I mean what s even the point of flirting with someone you don t like I mean seriously that makes zero sense! The Pearl kept walking around and kept complaining for what seems like hours .and hours .and hours! I mean I m ninety nine percent sure that Amethyst didn t even make up that flirt, I m pretty sure Gregory used that flirt on Ro- . No no Pearl you promise Steven you ll stop thinking about the past . She took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. WELL technically I should be allowed to remember the past because Gregory flirts on . her .is important to this discussion! Pearl made a small grin at finding a plot hole that allow her to remember the good old days. So, let s see here . why would Amethyst use that flirt ...one reason could be she wants to annoy me and knowing Amethyst . that s probably the reason The gem took a small pause to look around to see if anything was looking at her. Well the second reason could be that that Before Pearl could finish her thought, something was thrown at pearl head which made a little BONK sound.

OW Pearl looked around her area trying to find who would throw something at her. Pearl saw a small little boy in a red shirt that had a little golden star on it. Hi Pearl, sorry about that! The Pearl quickly responded with a small sigh and asked the small boy what he was doing. Steven . what were you doing? The small boy gives a huge smiled and says Oh I was trying out my Boomerang shield throw! Pearl was about to go on a giant rant about why a shield shouldn t be used as a Boomerang . but she was already too tired from talking from herself. Steven . that s not why you would use a shield ... no you know what I m too tired right now I m going to rest now The small boy made a very confuse face Oh I thought gems didn t need to rest Pearl was already walking to the temple forgetting what she was thinking about ..but it didn t matter right now ..right now she just needed to think. 


End file.
